Total Drama Golden
by DoctorPika
Summary: A brand new series using old cast members and 4 new ones. To be updated in the future. Emma is not from the redonculous race. Sorry for the confusion. This season occurs between Season 3 (Total Drama World Tour) and Season 4 (Total Drama Revenge of the Island)
1. Team Trouble

I don't own Total Drama or anything involved in this episode minus my fake characters

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Golden! This is the greatest new reality TV show! This season will take 20 campers and pit them against each other and then to be judged by their fellow campers in the dreaded marshmallow ceremony. The campers are as follows: Owen, Duncan, Courtney, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Cody, Heather, Bridgette, Geoff, Gwen, Sierra, Justin, Noah, and Trent!

Courtney: Chris... that was only 16...

Chris: Shush! We will have 4 new campers! First: Haley!

A girl walks onto the dock wearing an anime shirt, holding a laptop in one hand and a pen in the other.

Haley: Good day to you all. I hope you didn't come with high hopes.

Confessionals:

Courtney: Hello Mrs. Confidence.

Harold: I may have to give her the 'Courtney Treatment'

Owen: I wonder how much she eats.

Confessionals end here

Chris: Next is Aaron!

A boy walks off the boat, wearing a trench coat, a black shirt, and black sweat pants. In one hand was a teach-me-french book and a journal in the other.

Aaron: Good morning to all you fellow competitor. *Shakes contestants hands*

Chris: Emma!

A girl walks in with a soccer T-shirt and a tennis racket in one hand, and a textbook in the other

Chris: And Emma's best friend: Sarah!

A girl walks in with a panda sweatshirt and a volley ball

Heather (Confessional): Best friends means alliance. Thats unacceptable!

Chris: You will be separated into two teams. You'll be picking teams. Owen, and Gwen, as the winner of Total Drama Island, you will pick first. Gwen, your up. And pick a guy!

Gwen: Umm.. Cody?

Sierra: Hey! He's mine!

Chris: No one cares. Owen?

Owen: Duncan.

Owen (Confessional): I feel bad for forcing him out of the game on Total Drama Island...

Gwen: Leshawna.

Owen: Lindsay.

Gwen: Geoff

Owen: Trent

Gwen: Bridgette

Owen.. Beth

Gwen: Justin

Owen: Harold

Gwen: Sierra

Owen: Courtney

Gwen: Aaron

Owen: Noah

Gwen: Emma

Owen: Haley

Gwen: Sarah

Owen: Heather

Chris: Owen, Duncan, Lindsay, Trent, Beth, Harold, Courtney, Noah, Haley, Heather I pronounce you the Flaming Marshmallows.

Owen (Confessional): mm. Marshmallows

Chris: Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Justin, Sierra, Aaron, Emma, Sarah I pronounce you the Hyper Amazons!

Gwen: Hyper AMAZONS?! from World Tour?! *facepalms*


	2. A Jumping Joy

I don't own Total Drama or any characters besides my characters (Aaron, Haley, Emma **Not the Race Emma**, Sarah)

Chris: Welcome back to Total! Drama! Golden! Last time we picked teams! Owen and Gwen were the captains, and picked school yard style. Its time to get this teen removal train started! Who will go first find out right now on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

Gwen (Confessional): Why did Owen pick Duncan?! I would have picked him next, but making friends with Cody and Sierra seem like the best options *sigh*

Haley (Confessional): Wow? This camera I installed in the confession can is actually useful. Go on and confess all you fools! *Smiles*

Aaron (Confessional): I've watched the show. I know I should have an alliance. But who...?

Chris enters the cabin and blows air horn.

Haley: Gah! What the heck Chris?!

Chris: Wake up call!

Leshawna: Why though?

Harold: Probably for a challenge.

Chris: Harold, don't spoil it!

*Harold rolls his eyes*

Chris: Its challenge time!

Courtney: So Harold was right then?

Chris hits Courtney with air horn

Chris: But yes.

Noah: So what IS our challenge?

Chris: Get THEM apart. *Looks at Geoff and Bridgette* Before doing the first challenge ever!

Courtney: Jumping off a cliff into shark infested water? Uh.. no.

Courtney (Confessional): Ugh. Those love birds need to give it a rest.

Aaron (Confessional): Courtney.. hmm.. she might be good alliance. Inter-team though? Thats a problem.

Sierra (Confessional): I'd hate to break up a couple but Bridgette and Geoff are... too distracted.

Chris: This season will have 21 episodes. 4 double eliminations and 4 reward challenges since this is supposed to be the second one.

Harold: 4 reward challenges?

Chris: Yes. Meet me on the cliff in oh.. 15 minutes. So get ready.

Everybody goes back to sleep.

Chris: NOW! *Into microphone*

All (minus Chris & Chef): Yes sir!

15 minutes later

Chris: Hyper Amazons, your first.

Gwen: Who want to go first?

Aaron: Ladies first.

Gwen: Where's the safe zone?

Chris: That was lame. I got rid of it.

Aaron/ Sarah/ Emma/ Cody (Confessional): WHAT?!

Gwen, Cody, Bridgette, Sierra, Aaron, Emma, Sarah jump.

Cody: Come on Geoff and Justin!

Justin: Fine. *Rolls eyes*

Geoff stays back Geoff: I'll get bit! Then I won't be able to party.

Chris: Amazons, 9 jumpers. Marshmallows?

Owen, Trent, Harold, Courtney, Noah, Haley, Heather, Lindsay, Duncan jump

Courtney: C'mon Beth...

Beth jumps.

Chris: Marshmallows win! Amazons, pick your loser.

Confessionals start here

Gwen: We have to separate them

Cody: Sorry Geoff, no hard feelings

Aaron: Its just logic

Emma/ Sarah: Which one?

Confessionals end here

Chris: Gwen, Cody, Leshawna, Justin, Sierra, Aaron, Emma, Sarah. The final marshmallow goes to.. Bridgette. Good night Geoff

Cody: Sorry dude

Justin: Better luck next time.

Chris: Geoff is our first loser! Who will go next? Find out next time on Total Drama Golden!


	3. The Missing Mystery

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except my characters (Aaron, Sarah, Emma, Haley)

Chris: Welcome to Total Drama Golden! Last time the Hyper Amazons lost their first player, Geoff. 1 down, 19 go! Who will go next? Find out right here right now on Total Drama Golden!

**Theme Song**

Cody (Confessional): I feel a little bit better with Geoff gone out. At least Bridgette will focus on the game without Alejandro to distract her.

Aaron (Confessional): Cody and Sierra may be my best options for a alliance

Haley (Confessional): Thanks for the info! I LOVE this thing! *Holds up camera* I may need to break up Aaron, Cody and Sierra to prevent their alliance. But how...?

*Gwen wakes up*

Gwen: Sunlight? What time is it? No Chris?

Gwen looks out the tent, as Chris drives away on the boat of losers

Gwen: GUYS!

Beth: Isn't it a little early to yell?

Justin: Yeah, I need my beauty sleep.

Gwen: But Chris is gone! I saw him leave!

Courtney: Yeah right. You were dreaming.

Gwen: Trent? Duncan? Do you believe me?

Duncan: Sure, sure, whatever.

Trent: Not really, sorry.

Gwen: Wait! The cameras must have got it! Follow me!

Gwen (Confessional): I should probably have know WHERE the control center was first

Haley (Confessional): Good! No one will believe Gwen, so she'll be eliminated. Duncan will go crazy and get himself voted off as well! Its too easy. ALMOST too easy.

Noah: So where is it? I'd like to get back to bed some time this century.

Heather: Agreed. Why can't we go back to bed?

Gwen: It must be around here some where!

Duncan: Good one. We're going back to bed.

Gwen: Cody? Do you believe me?

Cody: I'm sorry Gwen. We probably just don't have a challenge today.

Sierra: Boyfriend stealer.

Gwen (Confessional):I thought we were past this!

Haley (Confessional): Gwen's elimination just got a WHOLE lot easier. I'm controlling this game!

Haley: Hey Sierra, can I talk to you for a second?

Sierra: What is it Haley?

Sierra (Confessional): I don't know what to expect out Haley. All I know is she's overconfident.

Haley: Gwen is developing a crush on Cody.

Sierra: WHAT?!

Haley: She wants Cody to remember his old crush on her, thats why she only asked him.

Sierra: Stupid boyfriend stealer! Bye-bye Gwen!

Aaron: What's going on?

Sierra: Gwen is going to steal Cody from me!

Aaron: He was never really yours...

Sierra: She's going to steal him!

Aaron: Um.. ok. I'll vote for her next.

Chris: I'm back!

Heather: You were gone?!

Chris: Yup! Gwen saw me so she solved the mystery and won the challenge!

Sierra (Confessional): Boyfriend stealer!

Chris: Marshmallows, pick your loser!

Confessionals start here

Courtney: Lindsays an idiot. I don't think she should be here

Heather: Hey, it's her fault. Mutters something.

Duncan: Hm.. I vote for psycho Courtney

Haley: Bye Heather!

Confessionals end here

Chris: Marshmallows for Owen, Trent, Beth, Harold, Noah, Haley, and Duncan. I only have one marshmallow left

Courtney: Chris there are three of us.

Chris: Who told you it was a single elimination?

Haley (Confessional): Interesting.

Chris: The last marshmallow goes to Courtney. Heather, Lindsay, your ride awaits.

Heather: WHAT?!

Chris: So long! Today we said good bye to two SOLID competitors. Will Haley's strategy work on Sierra and eliminate Gwen? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!


	4. The Reward Reversion

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters minus my own (Haley, Aaron, Sarah, Emma)

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Golden! Last time, I left the island, leaving Gwen as the only witness. When no one believed her, she lost a lot of trust, until I came back home, saying Gwen was right, earning the Amazons invincibility. Meanwhile Haley lied to Sierra, telling her Gwen has a crush on Cody and said good riddance to Heather and Lindsay!. Will rage-induced Sierra take vengeance on Gwen for something she didn't do? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

Gwen (Confessional): Now, I feel like the team trusts me more because of last challenge. I feel so much better!

Sierra (Confessional): She's going to PAY.

Bridgette (Confessional): I'm going to win for Geoff and I! But why is Sierra so ticked at Gwen?

Haley (Confessional) It's just too easy. I'll insure Gwen is voted off, then convince the team to vote off Sierra. Then Cody loses a reliable vote, making him MUCH more weak, and Duncan goes crazy. I'm RUNNING this game.

Leshawna (Confessional): I saw Haley saying something to Sierra. Now I need to find out what she said.

Haley (Confessional): ooh! So scared. *Laughs* as if leBOMBa could EVER catch me.

Chris: Good MORNING cast!

Trent: Ugh. Do we ever get a free day?

Chris: What about the day I wasn't here?

Aaron (Confessional): Touche.

Chris: Your challenge today is a reward challenge. No elimination!

Cody: Wow, really? Why?

Chris: Our marshmallows disappeared *looks at Owen*

Owen (Confessional): It wasn't me!

Haley (Confessional): He had marshmallow fluff on his mouth.

Justin: So why even try. It's just a reward after all.

Sarah: Because it may be useful later on!

Sarah (Confessional): I don't want to make the same mistake Heather did in World Tour. Never throw away ANYTHING!

Bridgette: Oh. Hey Leshawna.

Leshawna: Do you know why Sierra is so ticked off at Gwen?

Bridgette: If it's Sierra, it probably has to do with Cody.

Leshawna: But what would Gwen do to Cody? They are FRIENDS!

Bridgette: Maybe Cody did something to Gwen?

*Both fall over laughing*

Leshawna: Right. Dude's had a crush on her for 3 seasons.

Bridgette: *Snickers* Then again, Sierra DID marry him!

*Both fall over laughing again

Cody: What are they talking about?

Sierra: Listen Cody, you need to vote for Gwen tonight!

Cody: Why? And it's a reward challenge, so again why?

Sierra (Confessional): Stupid reward challenge!

Gwen: Haley, why is Sierra so mad at me?

Haley: Beats me. I'll bet Duncan told her something to throw her off.

Gwen: Duncan? Yeah right!

Haley: The man is down right cruel. Wouldn't trust him with my life.

Gwen (Confessional): What if Haley is right?! That does kinda sound like something Duncan would do..

Haley (Confessional): Too easy. To win this show, you need a High Definition Camera, a laptop and a brain. TOO EASY!

Chris: Get on with it! *The challenge begins*

-One challenge later-

Chris: The Marshmallows win. Mainly because it was an eating contest.

Owen: *farts* me like food

Chris: No, really? *Rolls eyes* Marshmallows you earned three chests full of REAL food. Fully cooked pizzas, burritos, heck, even cookies!

Owen: PIZZA?

Harold: Burritos?!

Chris: Thats all for today! Catch you later for TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!


	5. The Castle Castaways

I don't own Total Drama or any of its characters minus my own (Aaron, Haley, Emma **Not the Race**, and Sarah)

Chris: Last time, Our contestants were met with a reward challenge, and it was worth it! Bridgette and Leshawna made a ceasefire to find out whats ticking Sierra off. Worried Haley? With 17 campers remaining, they could be met with a reward challenge or even a double elimination! Which one? Find out right here on Total Drama Golden!

**Theme Song**

Gwen (Confessional): Sierra is still mad at me? WHY?!

Leshawna (Confessional): Haley is behind this. I know it.

Sierra (Confessional): Gwen, you boyfriend stealer!

Haley (Confessional): They aren't going to catch me in the act. And Sierra, he was never yours!

Chris: Good morning cast! Today you'll be participating in a paint war! You'll be guarding your castle with your life. Or however much a paintball can hurt.

The castles were Amazon Green and Marshmallow Red.

Duncan (Confessional): FINALLY a challenge custom made for me! I was a war machine last time!

Courtney (Confessional): We've got the brains, Noah and Harold, and the brawn, Duncan! Its a sure win!

Gwen: Look we all need to come together and win this challenge!

Sierra narrows eyes at Gwen

Gwen: Please! We need to win this challenge!

Cody: Call a cease fire Sierra! Whatever Gwen did, forget it!

Gwen: Thank you Cody!

Cody winks at Gwen

Sierra: FINE. Lets get a move on.

Noah: Ok. Trent, Beth, you take the top of the castle and snipe. Courtney, Haley, Duncan take the the forward patrol.

Courtney (Confessional): I can't stand Noah in charge, but hey, I'll get to beat Gwen with paint! So I'll take it!

Noah: Harold, Owen and I will take guarding the flag! Go!

Bridgette: Leshawna, Cody, Gwen and I will take the forward attacks. Everyone else, guard the castle

Aaron (Confessional): Bridgette in charge? My guess is as good as yours.

Sarah (Confessional): At least she didn't split Emma and I up! We're like peanut butter and jelly!

Aaron: Hey Justin, you actually have to work.

Justin: No. Bad for the legs and face.

Aaron (Confessional): Really? That only works on desperate girls.

Aaron: Go shoot paint at people!

*Courtney shoots Gwen*

Courtney: Take that!

*Cody shoots Courtney*

Cody (Confessional): I've wanted to do that for so long!*

*Bridgette shoots Duncan*

Duncan: Oh come on!

The Amazons enter Marshmallows castle

Noah: Quick! Beth, Owen, Trent, Harold!

The Marshmallows jump out and fire at the patrol, hitting them all.

The Marshmallows advance against the Amazons.

Aaron: We could use your help Justin!

Justin: Too much work.

Aaron, Emma, Sarah, Sierra are shot.

Justin: Go ahead and shoot.

Noah shoots Justin

Chris: Marshmallows win! Amazons, pick your loser!

Confessionals start here

Aaron: I promised Sierra..

Sarah: He didn't even try!

Sierra: GWEN GWEN GWEN

Cody: Forget the Drama Brothers. Bye Justin.

Emma: Justin.

Bridgette: I guess Sierra.

Confessionals end here

Chris: You loser is picked. The following are safe: Cody, Leshawna, Bridgette, Emma, Aaron, Sarah!

Chris: I only have 2 marshmallows left. One of you has spent you last night. Sierra, your safe.

Gwen: It's alright. I only came to make friends with Courtney. I failed so, I guess I'm out.

Chris: Alright. Gwen, Justin, your both out. Thats another double elimination!

Cody: WHAT?! No! Not Gwen!

Chris: Who will go next? Find out next time on Total Drama Golden!


	6. Haley Hatred

Chris: Last time Gwen eliminated herself for not making nice with Courtney along with Justin, for not doing anything. Who will go next? Only 15 remain! Find out right here, on Total Drama Golden!

**Theme Song**

Cody (Confessional): I can't believe Gwen is gone.. again! It's Sierra's fault. She should go next!

Leshawna (Confessional): Sorry Sierra, but what did Haley say...? Wait. There's only one thing Sierra would freak out over...

Haley (Confessional): Great, now I need an excuse. I need one fast too. Ugh! But where to find one?

Chris: Welcome my 15 campers! You've survived 5 eliminations! Only 14 left to win!

Cody: I only came back to get together with Gwen...

Sierra: WHAT?!

Cody: Nothing... *Smiles guiltily*

Owen: Whats our challenge?

Chris: It's a reward challenge!

Sierra (Confessional): Good, so we don't have to try. Great.

Courtney (Confessional): We have a GREAT lead. We need to pick them off one by one...

Leshawna: Hey Haley!

Haley (Confessional): Great.

Haley: Yes?

Leshawna: I know what you did.

Haley: What do you mean?

Leshawna: You turned Sierra on Gwen by telling her Gwen had a crush on Cody!

Haley: Come on, you'd think I'd break a couple to win a million bucks?

Leshawna (Confessional): Uh.. YEAH

Leshawna: Yes, you would.

Haley: You overestimate me!

Haley (Confessional): No, she underestimates me.

Leshawna: Then who was it?

Haley: Probably Duncan.

Leshawna: I should have known!

Courtney: Whats up ladies?

Haley: We're going to vote off Duncan next.

Courtney: No debate here, but aren't she on the Amazons?

Haley: She's helping me learn the ropes.

Haley (Confessional): Always seem like your weaker than the other players. It's called strategy.

Chris: Your goal is to make a fashion show using only YOUR stuff! I'm being joined with Heather and Lindsay judging your.. style.

Courtney: Duncan, you'll be our model.

Duncan: Wait.. WHAT?

Courtney put blindfold on Duncan.

Courtney: Hey, anyone have some sleeping pills?

Beth: Yeah, why?

Courtney: This is our reluctant model. We might need to put him to sleep first.

Sierra: I'll be the model!

Cody: Alright? I'll leave the designing to Bridgette?

Emma: What about us?

Sarah: Yeah, really?

Cody: Because we know that Bridgette has a fashion sense!

Sarah: And we DON'T

Sierra: I'd rather not take a chance.

Cody: See?

Sarah (Confessional): Note to self: Get rid of Sierra.

One challenge later...

Heather: I must say, putting Duncan to sleep was a nice touch. 6 points

Lindsay: It looks silly, 3 points.

Chris: hm.. 4 points. For a total of 13 points.

Heather: Well, I hate Sierra. 5 points

Lindsay: I love Bridgette AND Sierra! 7 points!

Courtney (Confessional): WHAT?!

Chris: Good costume. I give it 6 points for 18 points.

Chris: The Amazons win the reward! ...again. You get a feast of all your favorite foods. The non-reward team will be eating with Chef Hatchet. See you next time on Total Drama Golden!


	7. Duncan's Denial

**Sorry for the delay guys! 8 will be here soon!** I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except my own

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Golden! Last time, the contestants fought in a reward challenge to create a fashion model, in the end, the Hyper Amazons won reward, letting the Flaming Marshmallows to do... whatever. Leshawna tried to get Haley to fess up about kicking off Gwen, but Haley stood firm and blamed it on Duncan. And Haley is watching everyone's confessionals using a CAMERA! She's a cheater, but she makes the game more... INTERESTING. *laughs* Who will leave the game next? Find out here, on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

Confessionals start here

Courtney: Now, I can eliminate Gwen AND Duncan easily, so I can concentrate on the task at hand, taking that sweet million dollars. Thanks Haley!

Noah: I wish I could say I believe that Duncan was behind Gwen's elimination, but they are dating! They don't vote each other off!

Leshawna: Anime girl is behind this. And sister gonna pay.

Haley: Ooh, I'm soo scared! NOT! This game is too easy to control. I can't get rid of Leshawna YET though. Now Duncan, he'll be easy.

Sarah: Haley is behind this, I know it.

Emma: I think Duncan would do that, I mean he IS pretty mean. Plus, he's still probably crushing on Courtney

Beth: I don't think either one of them would do such a thing! I like to think everyone's a good person, no matter what!

Duncan: This is messed up! I didn't tell them to vote off Gwen, I swear! Haley did!

Harold: According to my calculations.. *Courtney walks in*

Courtney: Shut up Harold!

Trent: Duncan you traitor!

Confessionals end here

Chris: Congrats on the top 15! You've survived many eliminations, sorry, 5 eliminations to get here. But one of you goes home tonight. Your challenge is to build a raft or boat to stay afloat and race around Camp Wawanakwa. Good luck!

Duncan: um.. I can build a boat!

Courtney/Haley: It won't change a thing.

Owen: Me hungry

Owen (Confessional): I haven't been very important this season, I've just been eating I guess...

Aaron: Okay, Amazons. Did anyone bring a stake or a mallet?

Amazons (except Aaron) shrug

Aaron: Ok then, we just need wood

Sierra: OR reeds!

Sierra crafts a boat in 5 minutes

Courtney: Come on Duncan! They have the lead!

Duncan: I'm trying, princess! Plus I built an air cannon. We have weaponry and they don't!

Owen: Can you eat air? Wouldn't that be AWESOME?

Harold: It would! We'd never go hungry!

Confessional (Harold): I haven't forgiven Owen for TDA, nor do I trust him. Making an alliance with him, heck no!

Owen: So... hungry... no breakfast...

Haley (Confessional): I saw my chance and took it.

Haley: Did you know that reeds are actually very tasty?

Owen: They ARE?

Haley: Yup! Shame we can't find any-

*Owen runs over and eats half the Amazon's boat

Cody: What? OWEN!

Owen: Hey, reeds DO taste good!

Cody: Dude you just ATE half our boat!

Owen: When you're hungry you eat! I was hungry!

Trent: Come on Owen, lets go back...

*Sierra rebuilds the boat*

Sierra: Time for lift off!

The Amazons push, and pass the Marshmallows.

Courtney: COME ON Duncan! They just past us!

Duncan: Relax princess! Hey, Owen, get in the cannon would you?

*Duncan fires the cannon causing Owen to smash into the Amazon's boat*

Cody: AGAIN?!

Bridgette: Come on Owen! Why do you keep doing this!?

Sarah: This is a hijack! Chris!

Chris: mmmyes?

Sarah: Owen's hijacked us TWICE!

Chris: Nice job Owen. Quiet Sarah!

Sarah (Confessional): WHAT?

The Amazons rebuild their boat, but the Marshmallows pass them.

Duncan: HA! Take that!

Courtney: Don't get cocky. We still don't trust you.

Haley: Exactly.

Trent: You stole my girl dude

Duncan: She was never yours and was never going to be yours dude!

Trent: SHE WAS!

The Marshmallows fall behind, and the Amazons win

Chris: Well done Amazons! Marshmallows, pick your loser.

Confessionals start here

Courtney: Duncan proved he could still be an asset to us. I'm sorry Trent. You can't OWN a girl.

Beth: Trent thinks he can own people?

Duncan: I vote for Haley for causing me to go under all this pressure!

Harold: Good night Duncan! So long!

Owen: I..I don't know!

Confessionals end here.

Chris: So.. we're kinda out of marshmallows, thanks OWEN, so we're using chocolate bars for the rest of the game!

Courtney: Chocolate bars?

Chris: King-sized Hershey bars. Happy? You're the first safe as well. Also safe are: Owen, Beth, Harold, and Noah!

Trent looks at Haley and Duncan fearfully.

Chris: Haley, your safe as well. Trent, Duncan, one of you has spent your last night here. Trent?

Trent: Y-yes?

Chris: It's time to say good bye. You have not gotten a chocolate bar.

Trent: At least I'll see Gwen again?

Chris: In a twist ending, it's TRENT that goes home, not Duncan! Will Haley EVER go home? Thanks for watching, and catch you next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!


	8. Trivial Technicality

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except for my own (Why do I have to keep doing this...-_-)**

Chris: Welcome back! Last time, our two teams faced off in a boat race, in which Haley and Duncan tricked Owen into messing with the Hyper Amazons. Even though having their boat destroyed twice, the Hyper Amazons claimed victory for their team, mainly thanks to Sierra. At a dramatic chocolate bar ceremony, we were out of marshmallows OWEN, instead of Duncan being eliminated, it was Trent who left the island, while Duncan is left being accused of convincing Sierra into voting off Gwen, for Courtney. Will Haley be caught for her strategy? Will Bridgette win the million for Geoff? Find out here on Total Drama Golden!

Confessionals start here

Beth: I didn't think I'd make it THIS far. I'm almost to the half way mark! Only 4 more to go!

Courtney: I knew I'd make it this far. But I can't get overconfident.. wait... WHERES MY PDA?! BETH!

Haley: *Holds up PDA* It's just TOO easy.

Harold: Hey, I'm doing pretty well. No one's been voting for me. I'm still pretty low-key

Owen: Thank goodness I'm still in the game. Duncan is the main target so.. I think I'm safe for another elimination I guess.. I hope.

Noah: At least I won't get out 3rd again. Yay final 14.

Cody: Sierra is still bugging me! I know I said we were friends, but...

Sierra: Top 14! Me AND Codykins made it!

Haley: FYI Sierra, It's 'Codykins' and I

Duncan: Why do people think Gwen was voted off?! She gave up! This is messed up, I'm being accused of something that didn't even happen! Justin was voted off!

Emma: At least Sarah and I are still in the game, but Courtney and Haley are the main people playing the show...

Confessionals end here

Chris: Welcome final 14! Todays challenge is a game of intellectual activity! Some of you will find this very challenging and others will find it quite hard.

Noah (Confessional): Finally a challenge I can get behind!

Courtney: Chris, my PDA is missing. We have to pause the game to look for it.

Chris: No time we're on a schedule

Courtney: But you have to! Its in my contract!

Chris: But it's not in mine! Moving on. I call this challenge Trivial Technicality! First round: Cody versus Noah. Cody, what element of the periodic table makes diamond?

Cody: Carbon.

Chris: Noah, what is the pigs name in the book Charlotte's Web?

Noah: Child's play, Wilbur.

Chris: Both get a point! Next, Haley and Bridgette. What is the main character in the Big Bang Theory

Bridgette: Sheldon

Haley: Leonard

Chris: The Marshmallows pull ahead, 2-1! Duncan, Leshawna, your up.

Noah (Confessional): So on TDI I was kicked off for not being a team player, so this time, I will be. It's just that simple!

Chris: Who placed 10th on Total Drama Island?

Leshawna: Bridgette!

Duncan: uh.. Eva?

Chris: Seriously Duncan? Point for Marshmallows.

Noah: I knew that and I wasn't even in the game then!

Duncan: Shut up before it hurts.

Noah (Confessional): Why is this so hard?! (Yes, it's a redonculus race reference)

Chris: 2-2! Sierra VS Owen! Who is known as the queen bee on-

Sierra: OOOH! HEATHER! HEATHER!

Chris: ...fan sites Sierra wins again.

Noah: OH COME ON!

Chris: You'd better believe it. 3-2. Harold and Aaron! Who was the host of Celebrity Manhunt?

Aaron: Blaineley!

Chris: Correct! 4-2! It's the last round! Sarah and Emma VS Beth and Courtney for 3 points! You're job is to find your clue up your team's tree *displays tree* But beware! There are many traps and minor explosives. First to get their clue and answer it wins!

Courtney: Where's my PDA Beth?!

Beth: I don't have it!

Courtney: suuure you don't just like in TDA when you took it non-stop (Hamilton reference anyone?)

Beth: I honestly don't have it! *Explosion sound*

Sarah: AUUGH! *WHAM*

Courtney: Come on Beth! You still have to give it back!

Beth: I'll even empty my pockets! *The PDA falls out

Courtney: Really?

Haley (Confessional): Easy, easy, easy.

Emma: The answer is Owen!

Chris: Good job! The Amazons win... again. Pick your loser Marshmallows!

Confessionals start here

Owen: I guess Courtney?

Haley: Sorry pal

Beth: Who was more bossy...?

Courtney: Actually I'm voting for Duncan.

Harold: He's been such a

Confessionals end here

Chris: We have to use chocolate bars... again. The following are safe: Owen, Harold, and Haley. That's kind of it. Courtney, your also safe. Duncan, here's your chocolate bar. Beth, Noah, you both messed up pretty badly.

Beth: It's ok if I go home...

Chris: You don't need to! You're safe! Noah, time to go.

Noah: WHAT?!

Chris: 7 down 13 to go! Who will go down next? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!


	9. The Tagging Tantrum

For putting me on the featured TD list, enjoy a 2 episodes in 2 days! I don't deserve this! It isn't that great compared to TD series like Total Drama Battle/Victory, and thank you for this honor. Also I've created a Wattpad account, so you can see my stuff over there as well! It's DoctorPikacat. Someone took DoctorPika. I like their profile pic of Hanbei though :D Episode 10 comes tomorrow!

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except for my own

Chris: Last time, it was trivia contest mainly on Total Drama, but on other stuff too! In the end with Sarah and Emma's teamwork, and Beth and Courtney's quarrel that was caused by the cheating Haley. Despite his IQ, Noah was the one sent home due to being too involved in the game.. which is kind of ironic in thinking about it. The merge coming soon and only 13 remain! The Flaming Marshmallows, Owen, Beth, Harold, Courtney, Haley and Duncan VS the Hyper Amazons, Cody LeShawna (Yes, I've been spelling it wrong...), Bridgette, Sierra, Aaron, Sarah, and Emma. Who will go next? Find out here on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

Confessionals start here

Haley: Argh! Duncan is gaining back his mojo. I need to get him eliminated... and fast. But he's bound to screw up soon. I'll just wait and watch an anime on my laptop. Which one though..

Cody: Yes! I made it to the top 13! 3 more eliminations and I'm in the top 10! I kinda want to get rid of Sierra though.. she's a stalker even if I do consider a friend...

LeShawna: Haley's plan is falling apart. Duncan is getting more power again.

Bridgette: I'm still winning for Geoff. I don't care about Haley or anyone else. JUST GEOFF.

Sierra: Codykins and I are getting further in the game! YES!

Duncan: I'm getting on better terms with my team, and Beth is on thinner ice than I am.. I could help her.. you know as finalist teamsies? UGH! TEAMSIES?! MAN UP DUNCAN

Emma: Sarah and I are still in the game! I feel bad for the Marshmallows.. 3 eliminations in a row

Owen: I think my chances are pretty good.. I guess? I may need an alliance though.

Harold: I haven't done much this season. But now it's my time to shine!

Courtney: Beth and Duncan are going to pay. Now it's time for my revenge. GRRRR

Sarah: This game hasn't been that bad I guess... OH WAIT! I JINXED IT! Thats a Gwen sized mistake!

Beth: I think Courtney is still really mad about her PDA... I guess I should apologize. Maybe an alliance?

Aaron: Alliances aren't a good idea right now, because they mostly cause a crash and burn.

Confessionals end here

Chris: Good morning cast!

*Everyone is asleep except for Haley who is wearing headphones and watching her laptop*

Chris blows air horn

Haley: Oh COME ON! I was at a shipping moment!

Aaron: *eye roll*

Haley: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Aaron:... nothing...

Aaron (Confessional): I value my life ok? And anime girl is... kinda freaky to be completely honest.

Sarah: Why are we awake

Chris: Because your on a reality TV show and it's for a million bucks? Todays challenge is tag!

Harold: Tag? The school yard game?

Chris: YES! More or less. This is special tag! Whoever's it at the end of the game is automatically eliminated and there will be an elimination ceremony for their team. And that leaves 2 double eliminations!

Beth: But Chris.. we've already had 2!

Chris: This one doesn't count. Courtney, for blowing the challenge you start out it.

Courtney: WHAT?!

Chris: Count to 30. The rest of you should run.

Aaron (Confessional): Will it count if they touch my trench coat?

Harold (Confessional): Mad skills, don't let me down now!

Chris: Courtney, you may hunt!

Courtney leaps on Beth

Beth: Hey! I get it! I'm it!

Courtney: No tag backs!

Beth: aww...

Beth tries to catch Harold, who uses a burrito to run away

Harold (Confessional): Some of me is still Caption Alberta!

Beth catchs Owen.

Beth: Gotcha! No tag backs!

Chris: 2 minutes!

Owen dive tackles Bridgette

Chris: 30 seconds!

Bridgette looks around

Bridgette: FOR GEOFF!

Bridgette slams into Duncan, and kisses him an accident

Duncan (Confessional): WHAT WAS THAT?!

Bridgette (Confessional): It was an accident! I swear! I'd never cheat on Geoff!

Chris: Game over! Duncan, game over pal! Marshmallows, it's time to vote! AGAIN.

Confessionals start here

Courtney: This is the end of the road brace face

Harold: I can't even imagine Bridgette cheating on Geoff! But there's really only one option

Haley: Thanks Bridgette! You just got me off scot-free!

Confessionals end here

Chris: This one isn't hard to see whose getting voted off. Either way, Owen, Harold, Haley, your safe. Have a chocolate bar! Harold, your tactics were... gross, and Beth is a PDA stealer.

Beth and Harold exchange nervous looks

Chris: Harold, your safe. this final chocolate bar is for you. We are nearly at the merge! will the Marshmallows team of 4 be able to beat the Amazons team of 7? Will Bridgette cheat on Geoff again? I doubt it, but find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!


	10. Recovering Revelation

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except my own (I hate wasting 30 seconds to type this.. ._.)

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Golden, we played tag in a double elimination, leaving 2 double eliminations left. Also it brought us down to our final 11. The merge is on it's way, and there appears to be some love conflict with Bridgette... again. But her new love interest, Duncan, has been eliminated along with Beth, leaving the Flaming Marshmallows, Owen, Harold, Courtney, and the evil Haley versus the seemingly invincible Hyper Amazons: Cody, LeShawna, Bridgette, Sierra, Aaron, Emma, and Sarah. Who will leave next? Find out here on Total Drama Golden!

**Theme Song**

Confessionals start here

Haley: Whew! Duncan being eliminated has this much easier. Now this camera in the confessionals provides me all the information I need. Time to finish my anime!

Harold: It's hard being on a 4 person team against a 7 man team... But, some of the pressure is off.. somewhat..

Courtney: I'm doing great this season! I've only had one close call! And my team has all made at least to the top 5 before! Besides Haley I mean, she's out if we lose again.

Owen: Being in the top 11 is awesome! This is great! WOO HOO!

LeShawna: Anime girl better watch her back. I'm not done yet.

Haley: oooh I'm sooooo scared! SIKE!

Aaron: I like my team and my team likes me, so I'm doing pretty well!

Sarah and Emma: We've made it to the top 11. TOGETHER! We are rocking this!

Cody: I REALLY need to ditch Sierra. And fast.

Sierra: EEEE! Codykins and I made it this far! It's like Total Drama World Tour all over again!

Confessionals end here

Chris: Good morning cast! Today, as is customary we will bring back a previous cast member, but they still haven't watched the show... HALEY.

Confessionals start here

Haley: whew.

Harold: I kinda want Beth or Noah back I guess

Courtney: I guess Duncan.. NOT THAT I LIKE HIM

Aaron: Noah...?

LeShawna: I think Geoff is the best bet. Bridgette deserves it for kissing Duncan

Bridgette: Please not Geoff or Duncan...

Sierra: As long as Codykins is fine, I don't care who it is

Confessionals end here

Chris: We'll be spinning the Wheel of Misfortune to find out! *spins* and its Geoff! Welcome back bro!

Geoff: Thanks Chris dude!

Bridgette (Confessional): NO! WHY?!

Chris: Also, this is the Reversed Invincibility Statue **Authors Note: I'm just going to call it the RIS because I'm lazy l.l** find this, and you can win invincibility and can kick off anyone of your choice! You can even kick someone else on the other team!

Haley (Confessional): I need that thing. STAT. But first, lets tell Geoff what he missed. *grins darkly*

Haley: So Geoff, you know what Bridgette did the other day?

Geoff: Say she wanted me back? I don't blame her, dude!

Haley (Confessional): He's too stupid. I guess do this subtly.

Haley: Bridgette kissed Duncan!

Geoff: WHAT?! Dude, thats a joke right.

Haley: No, it's even on Sierra's website

Haley (Confessional): How DOES she get those up so fast anyway?

Chris (Confessional): I'm really starting that Haley girl. She's better than Owen anyway.

Chris: Challenge time!

Haley/Geoff/Bridgette: SERIOUSLY?!

Chris: Yup! It's a scavenger hunt! Whoever can find the golden egg wins!

Cody: Let's split up and cover more ground.

Cody (Confessional): I only did that to get away from Sierra

Geoff: What team am I on anyway?

Chris: Marshmallows.

Geoff: Really? WHERE?!

Chris facepalms

Aaron finds the egg

Aaron: Yes! We win again!

Haley (Confessional): I know that Courtney's coming for me next, so I can't afford to let trench coat win.

Haley grabs the egg and runs to Chris

Chris: Marshmallows win! For once...

Confessionals start here

LeShawna: You are the only option.

Cody: Please! SIERRA!

Aaron: I guess Sierra. Cody will be weaker without her.

Emma: Sierra!

Sarah: Bridgette!

Confessionals end here

Chris: Wow! It's a tie! Can you guess between who? Well, here's your chocolate bar Aaron, Sarah, Emma, LeShawna, Cody.

Cody: How can it be a tie with 7 people?

Chris: One of you didn't vote.

Bridgette (Confessional): I was too busy apologizing to Geoff!

Chris: I'm just going to kick you both off for a double elimination

Sierra: But it wasn't meant to be one!

Chris: Don't be a sore loser! You two are out! And with that, Bridgette and Sierra head home! Who will win the million?! Find out here on Total Drama Golden!


	11. War Machine

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters besides my own**

Sorry guys! I went on a vacation so I wasn't able to write, sorry! Anyway, back into the show!

Chris: Welcome back to Total Drama Golden! Last time Geoff came back to the show and the sudden comeback threw poor Bridgette under the bus. By Haley. *Chuckles* Anyway, Haley managed to snatch the golden egg, meaning sweet, sweet victory at last for the once 4 man team. In the end, Bridgette was voted off… obviously, but she took Sierra with her!. 10 campers remain. 2 reward challenges and 1 double elimination are still left. Who will be eliminated next? Find out here, on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

(I know it's hard to keep up, so here's a list of the cast: Marshmallows: Courtney, Harold, Haley, Geoff, Owen. Amazons: Aaron, Emma, Sarah, LeShawna, Cody... Much better :D)

Confessionals start here

Courtney: I felt bad for Bridgette.. but Sierra was a freak. Do NOT feel bad for her. Plus, now the teams are even!

Harold: I couldn't really relate to Sierra at all… but Bridgette fell for another man twice now. *sobs* and it wasn't even me!

Haley: Cody just dug his own grave. Or I did it for him. Sierra was the only vote he could count on. Sierra was useful to me. Gwen, and Duncan were eliminated because of her, plus LeShawna has lost her focus. Thanks Sierra! Then, with Leshawna out, Harold will be easy prey. Harold, Cody, Geoff, and Leshawna have been weakened. Too. Easy.

Cody: With Sierra gone, I can focus more on the game! I know.. I feel guilty since I told her we were best friends.. but now I can play the field! I know Haley's been messing with the confessionals and making Sierra her puppet, so thanks Haley!

Haley: I'm sorry, what?! How does Cody know? I guess he IS a turbo geek. This does make it more complicated though.. It's like an algebra problem. I just need to solve it. FAST.

Aaron: Yes! Still in the game! I feel a lot better now. Sorry Bridge!

Confessionals end here.

Chris: Good morning cast! Today we are going to split up the teams!

Sarah: We're at the merge?!

Chris: No. The teams will be split up into 5.. squadrons. When I call out your name, sit on the rug I'm standing on. Team Blue: Harold and Aaron.

*The boys high five*

Harold: My mad skills are all yours.

Aaron: And my trivia skills are yours!

Chris: Ahem. Team Green, Emma and Sarah.

*The girls hug each other*

Sarah & Emma (Confessional): We aren't Katie and Sadie. We actually have brains and can function on our own! But when we get together, well you saw the trivia challenge!

Chris: Now, Team Red: Geoff and Owen.

Geoff: Rad! Owen, now that everyone fun is out, we're the party dudes! Dude!

Owen: Yeah! Can we be Team Party!

Chris: Ha ha! Of course! … NOT. Next team: Team Yellow: Courtney and Haley!

Courtney: Try not to get in my way. I have a team of lawyers that can rob you of everything you own. Anime Girl. *Narrows eyes

Haley: I can rob you without a team of lawyers! Just like I did in the trivia challenge!

Courtney/Sarah/Emma/Aaron/Cody/LeShawna: WHAT?!

Courtney: Care to explain?

Haley: I gave you a reason to get rid of Beth! Happy?!

Courtney: So you STOLE my PDA and gave it to Beth?

Haley: I knew you'd want some payback for TDA.

Leshawna (Confessional): I KNEW Haley was messing with the challenges. Now everyone knows. She may as well be off the island.

Courtney: You thought I couldn't do it mysel-

Chris: Ooh! Tension! My favorite! The last team is Team Purple: LeShawna and Cody

Cody makes a meow sound

LeShawna: Shut up short stuff

Cody: uh.. yeah.

Chris: Also, only 2 people get safety tonight! While the teams are not disbanded, everyone will be voting. The goal of this game is to conquer the other people. if you can push them back to their flag. *points to a flag* You win. In coming paintball guns!

Cast catches paintball guns

Chris: The forest is the battle ground. Also, these are coins. *holds up a gold coin* You can trade them in for model planes or drones to launch an air attack on another team. You can start with 30. An air attack costs 15. When you capture another castle, you get 20 more coins. Good luck!

The teams separate.

Courtney: Haley, can we stop for a second?

Haley: What, so you can scold me and call me Anime Girl?

Courtney hugs Haley

Courtney: Thanks for eliminating Beth!

Haley: uh.. your welcome?

Haley (Confessional): Where did THAT come from?! Although, I could make an alliance. We really need invincibility. And fast.

Courtney: Since Beth is gone, we might as well keep working together.

Haley: What a GENIUS idea!

*The girls fist bump*

LeShawna: Sorry for earlier short stack.

Cody: It's fine. I've been shot down a lot actually.

LeShawna: How could I tell. *eye roll*

Cody: Hey! I saw that! You don't think I'm attractive!

LeShawna: Sorry, but your 'manly charms' are just you failing at everything! Plus, You left the only one you could count on, Sierra, for dead

Courtney: Hey Chris, can you bomb Sarah and Emma… please?

Chris: I was waiting for you to ask for that. *Subtle evil laugh then presses button*

Sarah: Emma! Incoming!

Emma: We need to hide in the trees!

Sarah and Emma hide in the trees.

Emma: Look! There's yellow on that plane! Courtney! Bomb them!

Chris: Aye aye!

Courtney: Watch out teamie!

Haley: *eye roll* Where do we go?!

Courtney: uh.. actually I don't know!

*A tidal wave of paint covers Courtney and Haley*

Chris: Team Yellow is out!

Harold: The best strategy is of course...

Aaron: …Isolationism.

Harold/Aaron: Stay out of the conflict until the other teams destroy themselves.

The boys high five

Geoff and Owen see Harold and Owen

Geoff: Quick, climb the tree!

*Owen farts*

Harold and Aaron open fire on Owen

Chris: Team Yellow is out and Team… 'Party' is down a member!

Geoff: I want you to bomb Team Blue and Team Red

Sarah: Emma! Watch out!

Emma and Sarah are splattered

Chris: Team Red is out!

Harold: Aaron! Climb the tree!

*Aaron climbs the tree too late*

Geoff: Yes!

Chris: Meanwhile, Team Purple is STILL arguing!

Cody: So you've been lying to me?! You never liked me?!

LeShawna: When did I say I liked you?! Your just an overconfident guy who thinks he's a lady's man but really he's a pathetic...

Chris: Incoming!

LeShawna and Cody are splatted

Chris: Only Geoff wins immunity tonight. Owen was already splatted, so it doesn't count. See you all later

Confessionals start here

Cody: Jerk!

Harold: That was worse then Heather!

Courtney: That was a little.. rude

Haley: It's kinda obvious.

LeShawna: Haley is going HOME.

Confessionals end here

Chris: So, here we are. This is an important ceremony. This determines who will go into the final 9, aka the merge. I wish I could say it wasn't obvious, but it kind of is. Who wants chocolate!

Courtney: Can we please hurry up?

Chris: fiiine. Courtney, Harold, Aaron, Emma, Cody, and Sarah, you're safe. Along with Geoff, of course.

Geoff: Thanks bro!

Aaron: uh huh...

Courtney: I don't speak surfer dude.. dude.

Geoff: There you just did!

Courtney (Confessional): *sigh* SO obnoxious.

Chris: Also safe, Owen.

Owen: Yeah! *high fives Geoff*

Chris: This is the final chocolate bar. Haley, you've been much too laid back in challenges. LeShawna, you insulted one of this shows most popular characters. Both of you SHOULD go home tonight. But, instead it'll be LeShawna. Haley, your chocolate bar.

LeShawna: You voted for ME over HALEY?! Maybe I was mean to Cody, but still! She's so manipulating!

Courtney: Sorry. Just playing smartly.

Aaron: Darn shame.

Harold: I'M SO SORRY LESHAWNA!

Aaron (Confessional): TDA much?

Chris: 12 campers have been eliminated. One came back. Who will stay in the game and win it all? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!


	12. Elimination Explanation (11 12)

Hi guys! So, since I'm on the featured list again (yay) I'll be posting my thoughts and why I've eliminated who I did.

 **21st Geoff:** I eliminated Geoff before re-watching RR, so I just thought he was an annoying surfer dude. But after seeing RR again and having the Bridgette-Duncan sub-plot going, I decided to bring him back to give him another shot.

 **20/19th Heather/Lindsay:** So, I feel like Lindsay is a little overrated, not too much though. She's everyone's favorite mess-up and I get that, but while I like Lindsay, she won't make it into my top 30 favorites anytime soon. Heather has just gotten as far as she can in her character arc. Maybe I could do something with Alejandro, but I really am kinda over that craze, even if I still love it. I KNOW a lot of people hate on All-Stars for voting off Heather and Lindsay early, so sorry. If Heather comes back for the sequel, she won't make it far… I MEAN I didn't say ANYTHING about a sequel ;)

 **18th Justin:** I liked Justin a lot in TDA. He was more… uh.. interactive, but since 'The Princess Pride' kinda brought and end to his relationships with some of the characters I was planning on making it to the top 10 (Courtney, Harold, and LeShawna (I know not in Princess Pride but still)) he was never going to make it that far.

 **17th Gwen:** Gwen is a very tough competitor, thats proven in Total Drama Island and Total Drama All-Stars, but since Sierra was all over her, despite her deep love of 'Gwuncan', and after a while I knew it'd get boring, so that was kinda the end of the road for her. Plus, I'm sticking to my personal rule of not letting former winners/runner-ups win. I'll be sure to bring her back soon… I mean if I was making another season… which I'm NOT! kinda...

 **16th Trent:** I knew I could still do things with Duncan, what with it being blamed on him, but Trent was never really in the running. He completely screwed up TDA, causing me to hate the first couple of episodes because I felt sorry for him. Trent isn't even on my top 50. Sorry dude, you just never appealed to me

 **15th Noah:** After re-watching RR and TDWT I liked Noah a lot more, but not enough to let him win. I just thought that I could make a joke out of making him TOO supportive instead of not supportive enough. Sorry Noah, maybe next time

 **14th Duncan:** Ah, yes. Duncan. This one should be fun, like explaining vegetarianism to a pack of wolves. Duncan just wasn't doing what I needed him to do. I couldn't keep those two together too much, or it would spoil their ending in All-stars, also it falls under the winner/runner-up rule. I'm sorry for kicking him off, but I really didn't have a choice, sorry!

 **13th Beth:** Beth doesn't win any awards for best character, but I still think of her as a great character and one of the few people who can stand up to both Courtney and Heather. Since she didn't appear in Season 4, 5, 6, or 7 I could do whatever I wanted with her, but at the end of the day, she was just a PDA stealer. Also falls under my winner/runner-up rule.

 **12th Bridgette:** Bridgette and Duncan were a great sub-plot, letting people take a break from Haley. Sadly, Bridgette cheated Geoff in the end… again. However replacing the lovers seemed to work. I didn't know where else to go with them, so sorry Bridge. Big fan BTW

 **11th Sierra:** Sierra is an awesome character, showing that Tom still had creativity and represents all fans out there! I loved Sierra, despite Cody kinda riding on her, but Cody-Sierra made an interesting sub-plot, so I'm happy. Poor Sierra, the real 3rd place finisher of TDWT (Cody and Sierra should have been in the finale! :,()

 **10th LeShawna:** I like LeShawna, but I needed an excuse to boot someone off, and Geoff just seemed unfair. So, LeShawna got the boot. Sorry!

 _ **So, those are my thoughts. What are yours? Feel free to review and favorite if you're generous!**_


	13. Butter Battle

I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except my own

Chris: Welcome back! Last time, Haley accidentally revealed to the entire cast that she help Courtney get a reason for kicking off Beth. After that, they went to WAR, well, kinda. In the end, it was Geoff who surprising won the war. And with that, LeShawna was voted off for being uh... mean to Cody. But now, we're back! Who will win the million dollars? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

(List of cast: Aaron, Cody, Sarah, Emma, Courtney, Geoff, Haley, Harold, Owen)

(Aaron is taking a walk through the woods)

Harold: Wait up!

Aaron: Oh, what do you need?

Harold: Do you think LeShawna deserved to be kicked off?

Aaron: I don't know. You think she didn't?

Harold: You didn't vote for her?

Aaron: Of course not! I voted Haley off

Harold: Great! Thanks!

Aaron: Um.. your welcome…?

Harold: Lets keep voting together and get to the final two.

Aaron: I like the way you think.

The boys shake hands

A few moments later in the cabin...

Aaron: Whats up gents?

Geoff: Just playing poker.

Aaron: What are you betting on?

Owen: My elimination chocolate bar

Haley looks up from her laptop

Haley: Only those idiots would bet on something so stupid

Courtney: I know right?!

Sarah: I think it's funny that they think they are so smart

Emma: They should start a comedy act!

Courtney (Confessional): Yes! I'm at the merge! From now on it's anyone's game! Like those guys game of poker. But I have a strong alliance with Haley, so I'm not worried.

Owen: Yes! I win!

Geoff: Oh come on! You cheated

Owen (With mouth full): no, you're just a poor sport

Haley rolls her eyes

Haley (Confessional): It's too bad Total Drama isn't an anime. Maybe I'd like more. My biggest threat right now is Geoff. Sarah and Emma may be a team, but they are more focused on taking out others. Aaron, Cody and Harold are all alone and Owen is just a tub of marshmallow fluff. Courtney is my alliance member.

Aaron: So how are you doing, Haley?

Haley: Besides you interrupting my anime, fine.

Aaron: I was wondering, as some of the top competitors in the game we-

Haley: -form an alliance? Sure!

Haley (Confessional): It's time Aaron was showed whose really running the show.

Aaron (Confessional): With my alliance, we can join forces with the other players and get Haley OUT OF HERE.

Chris: It's challenge time! Today, we will be making butter sculptures of each other!

Cody: Aren't we overdue for a reward challenge?

Chris: Yes, you are. So today is a reward challenge! And you're going to want to win it! Pick a name out of the hat that I'm holding.

Aaron: …Cody?

Haley: Courtney.

Cody: Harold

Geoff: wait… Chris?

Chris: Thats me!

Owen: Geoff?

Harold: Haley

Emma: Sarah

Sarah: Emma

(2 hours later)

Chris: It's time to judge! Whoever has the highest score gets the reward!

Cody: Wow! Good job! 8.5 for Aaron!

Courtney (Confessional): I stay true to my alliances.

Courtney: Good job! 10 for Haley!

Harold: But hers stinks!

Courtney: Well, I like it.

Chris: No matter what, Haley's excuse for a sculpture wins.. and for your reward: Invincibility!

All (minus Haley): WHAT?!

Chris: That's right! It's still a reward challenge! Now get voting!

Confessionals start here

Geoff: hm.. There's no one else to vote for

Haley: Alliances don't last sorry!

Confessionals end here

Chris: Your votes are cast. The following players are safe. Chocolate bars for Haley, Geoff, Courtney, Sarah, Emma, Cody, and Harold. Aaron and Owen, while you both have done nothing wrong, one must go.

Owen: Is this about the poker game?!

Chris: Surprisingly, it's not you Owen. It's Owen who goes home tonight!

Owen: But I have the RIS!

Chris: Good job! Well boss, who goes home?

Owen: Well.. I guess Geoff?

Chris: Well, Geoff time to go home!

Geoff: Wait.. Why me?!

Owen: Well you are a poor sport

Chris: Geoff has been eliminated… again! Only 8 remain! Who will leave the island next? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!

Sorry for the short episode guys! I did make a really long one that took me two hours… Also 2 for 2 days again! You welcome!


	14. Redonculus Role-play!

**Sorry guys...! I've been very busy lately, so here's your episode! Enjoy!**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Golden! The contestants faced off in a butter sculpting reward challenge. Thanks to Haley and Courtney's alliance, the queen bee, Haley, managed to claim invincibility. In the end, Owen was the one that was supposed to go home, but since he had the Reversal Invincibility Statue, he reversed it to poor Geoff, who was kicked off... again. Who will be the next loser? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

(Camper list: Aaron, Cody, Haley, Courtney, Owen, Sarah, Emma, Harold)

Harold and Aaron are sitting by the tree

Aaron: I don't believe Owen had the RIS!

Harold: Yeah, poor Geoff. Tough break.

Aaron: Kicked off for a stupid reason like that. It's kinda sad really.

Harold: Why would Owen even BET a chocolate bar?

Aaron: I don't know... why would he..?

Aaron/Harold: Haley!

Haley and Courtney are talking in the cabin

Haley: So.. who do we vote off next...?

Courtney: I'd say Owen. He won (or came in second depending on where you live) the first season, AND found the RIS!

Haley: Where was it anyway?

Courtney: Knowing him, in chef's food.

Haley: And where did he put it...?

Courtney: I think it's at the elimination area. Why?

Haley: Oh, no reason. And we need to vote off Owen.

Courtney: No problem...

Courtney (Confessional): What is she planning...?

Haley (Confessional): It's too perfect. We've got 3 nerds in the game. Aaron, Cody, and Harold. Chances are, they'll team up soon. Time to break them up. *Laughs evilly*

Cody: Oh, hey Sarah.

Sarah: Whats up Cody?

Cody: Congratulations on making it to the top 8 I guess.

Sarah: Be careful! You don't want to betray Sierra!

Cody laughs

Cody: Sierra won't care what I do. Worst case scenario she'll give me a 'family meeting'!

Both laugh

Sarah: I'd better get back to Emma...

Cody: Do you two ever get away from each other?

Sarah: Of course we do! we aren't like Katie and Sadie!

Cody: ... right... Well! Nice talking to you!

Sarah: Yeah! You too!

Haley picks up the RIS

Owen: Oh, hey Haley!

Haley: AH! um.. oh, hi Owen.

Emma: Oh, hi you too. What are you doing here?

Haley: Nothing. What are you doing?

Owen: I was here to rob Chris of chocolate- I mean, to talk to Haley!

Emma: um.. ok?

Chris (Over loud speaker): It's challenge time! Get ready to bring the pain!

Aaron: Oh dear...

Later...

Chris: Good morning cast! Today you'll be playing the part of an animal! Think of it as role-playing!

Haley: ROLE-PLAYING! (Gets anime sized eyes)

Haley (Confessional): ROLE-PLAY! WHEN YOU CAN BE AN ANIME CHARACTER! YES!

Chris: Pick an animal out of Geoff's hat.

Aaron: Where did you get that...?

Chris: He left it on the floor. Yeah, let's go with that.

Aaron... ok...

Everyone takes an animal

Haley: Fox.

Courtney: Shark?

Harold: Squirrel

Cody: Deer.

Aaron: Bluejay.

Sarah/Emma: Gopher.

Owen: Bear.

Chris: Whoever role-plays the best wins! Haley, get roleplaying!

Haley does a very good impression of a fox.

Chris: The eyes freak me out.. but good. 9.

Courtney gets into a tank only to find a real shark.

Chris: Good, but try not to get beaten up. 7.

The rest of the cast gets below a six.

Chris: This is pathetic. Lets go to the elimination ceremony.

Harold: Who are you voting off?

Aaron: Haley. Obviously.

Harold: Haley has invincibility though. So who?

Aaron: I guess Courtney.

Harold: You got it.

Haley runs off to Courtney

Haley: We have to vote off Owen.

Courtney: Right.

Sarah: I guess.. I don't know!

Emma: I think Owen..?

Sarah: But Owen is so sweet!

Emma: Do what you will, but I'm pretty sure tonights vote rests in you.

Cody: Hey, who are you voting for?

Harold: Courtney.

Cody: Ok.. I guess.

Confessionals start here

Emma: Owen.

Owen: Courtney.

Haley: Owen.

Cody/Sarah: ...

Confessionals end here.

Chris: Well, this is an important vote. Chocolate bars for Haley, Emma, Sarah, Aaron, Cody, and Harold. Owen. Courtney. You were the only players voted against. Any words to describe your feelings?

Courtney: WHAT?! Who voted for me?!

Owen: I don't- why would you vote for me...?

Chris: Courtney..?

Courtney: Y-yes..?

Chris: You are safe from tonights vote. Here's your chocolate bar.

Courtney: Yes! Take that Owen!

Chris: I guess you finish 8th.. again!

Owen: *sigh* Well, I guess it's time for me to go home.

Haley: Wait! I caught Aaron cheating!

All (Except Haley): WHAT?!

Haley: This is an RIS right?

Chris: Uh-huh.

Haley: but it has an extra mark! I found it under his bed!

Chris: Anything to say Aaron?

Aaron: What?! I don't do woodwork!

Chris: Too bad! You'll be sharing your way home with Owen!

Aaron: What?! I never-

Chris: 2 more campers eliminated! 6 remain! Harold, Sarah, Emma, Haley, Cody, and Courtney! Who will survive the rest of the game? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!


	15. The Wawanakwa Woods

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters besides my own**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Golden, we played Role-play, where Haley won even with her uh.. gigantic eyes. The vote was down to Sarah and Cody between Owen and Courtney. Courtney got lucky and Cody and Sarah voted for Owen. However Haley cheated off Aaron and caused a double elimination. Guess she really DOES control this game. She's giving me a run for my money. SIKE!

**Theme Song**

(Cast list: Sarah, Emma (Alliance), Haley, Courtney (Alliance), Cody, Harold)

Harold: So.. Cody. We need to make an alliance. Haley and Courtney are in an alliance and so are Emma and Sarah.

Cody: um.. I don't know.. Sarah and I kinda teamed up last episode...

Harold: Well, we'll need at least 3 votes to kick off either of them.

Cody: Uh.. I guess I could ask

Cody (Confessional): Ok, so maybe Sarah and I made an alliance… I wasn't supposed to tell anyone because Emma and Sarah are… really close..

Sarah: What's up boys?

Harold: Well, we're discussing teaming up with you guys.

Cody: Well he did.. Not me..

Sarah: Well, who do you want to vote off?

Cody (Confessional): I KNOW that Haley has a camera in here, so I should tell them to vote for her, but if I do… then she'll go after me! And I've learned it's not good to have enemies in this game. Except for Alejandro that is.

Emma: I say we should vote off Courtney. Let's finish what we started last week.

Sarah: Well, I think we should vote off Haley instead.

Cody: Nope, absolutely Courtney.

Harold: Are we agreed?

Cody: Yup! Courtney.

Meanwhile...

Courtney: Who do we vote off?

Haley: I'd say Harold. Especially since he cheated you off in season 1. It's like revenge!

Courtney: Well, that's true. Are we agreed then?

Haley: Absolutely.

Chris (Over loudspeaker): Good morning punching bags! Meet close to the Wawanakwa Woods!

Courtney: Wawanakwa… Woods…?

Chris: The forest… duh!

Harold: You could have just said that!

Chris: I prefer to make alliteration and dramatic words. Sue me!

Sarah: At this rate, gladly.

Chris: Rhetorical!

All except for Chris sigh

Chris: All right. Your goal is to make it to the other end of the forest.

Emma: What's the catch?

Chris: Nothing really. Except, Haley, for winning last challenge you get 3 tranquilizer balls, and a paintball gun. Courtney, for coming in second, you get 2 tranquilizer balls and a slingshot.

Haley (Confessional): Well, with Courtney and my resources pooled we have 5 tranquilizer balls and a gun. That's enough to knock out all the competitors, including 'accidentally' Courtney. Then I win invincibility and worst-case scenario Courtney goes home. It's purely strategic.

Chris: For the next 2 rounds 2 people will win immunity. So 2 people will win.

Haley (Confessional): Maybe I won't use a tranquilizer ball on Courtney after all. She IS still useful.

Courtney (Confessional): Hello final 5… wait is this a CAMERA?! Let's check it out...

Haley (Confessional): Uh oh… uh.. I need that.

Chris: Ready.. set.. go!

Haley gets her paintball gun ready.

Haley: Where did Sarah go..?

Courtney gets in the way and faints

Haley takes the camera

Haley: I'll be taking this.

Sarah and Emma run together while Haley aims her gun

Haley fires and knocks them both out cold

Haley: Yes! Now for Cody and Harold.

Cody (Confessional): I hope this doesn't end like the paintball deer hunter. Ugh. what a disaster.

Cody runs through the trees

Haley: Ugh. Sit still Cody.

Haley fires and hits Cody

Haley (Confessional): I'm a professional shot. Kinda fitting.

Harold: My mad skills will never let me down!

Harold runs toward the finish line

Haley fires 2 shots and misses one

**Slow motion**

Haley: No!

Harold runs quickly toward the line as the ball streaks toward him

Harold is hit 2 inches from the finish line

Haley passes the finish line holding Courtney behind her

Chris: Good job! Haley and Courtney win invincibility! Harold, Sarah, Emma, and Cody, you're on the chopping block. See you at the campfire!

Confessionals start here

Haley: I have to vote for Harold I guess.

Courtney: Harold.

Sarah: We JUST made an alliance too.

Emma: Cody, I guess

Cody: Maybe Emma?

Harold: I don't know...

Confessionals end here

Chris: Who wants chocolate? Well, Haley and Courtney should be happy! Also, Sarah is safe with no votes against her.

Sarah: Whew.

Chris: Also, Emma is safe.

Emma: Thank goodness.

Chris: The final marshmallow goes to...

Cody and Harold gulp

Chris: … Cody. Good night Harold.

Harold: Well, I owe it all to my mad skills. And my fair LeShawna

Haley: 'fair' being the operative word.

Harold leaps at Haley

Chris: Good luck Harold. Who will be kicked off next? Find out here on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!

**Authors note: I do like Harold. He is my second favorite character next to Courtney of course.**

Feel free to comment or if your feeling generous, favorite! Every comment, positive or negative is appreciated. Thank you for reading!


	16. Movie Madness

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except for my own**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Golden, we had a race through the forest with our top 6. Haley and Courtney got some tranquilizer balls and knocked EVERYONE out of the game. (laughs) But now after Harold's elimination, the fortunate five are here: Cody, Sarah, Haley, Emma, and Courtney! Hold on to your seats and enjoy TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

Cody (Confessional): Wow! I'm surprised I made it this far. 20 campers, and I've outlived 15 of them! and one of them twice! I even took out Duncan! Plus, I have an strong alliance with Sarah and Emma! As soon as Haley and Courtney are eliminated, finale here I come!

Sarah (Confessional): I feel bad for Cody. He has almost no chance of making it to the finale. If Haley and Courtney are eliminated, Emma and I will just vote him off. I'm surprised Emma and I BOTH made it to the final 5 though! It's AWESOME to have Emma here with me!

Cody (Confessional): I'm going to the finale! I'm going to the finale! I love saying those words!

Haley (Confessional): Am I worried about the Cody, Sarah, Emma Alliance? Ha ha! NO. They are such idiots, they will tear THEMSELVES apart. Courtney and my alliance is running smoothly. I just win the double invincibility this round and the next, and worst case scenario, I lose Courtney in the process. Surprisingly, it's Courtney I'm most worried about. She found my camera I had in here to spy. She's made this much harder than it needs to be. But for now, I'm just gonna sit back and watch some anime. *pulls out Laptop*

Emma (Confessional): Sarah and I have gone our separate ways. We've voted together for so long, we thought we'd stop in the final 5. It might not seem smart, but we do what we want to do! It's the great thing about being best friends!

Courtney (Confessional): The other players are pathetic. Except for Haley of course. Our alliance is going so well! Except for the camera I found. It probably belongs to Haley, and I may need that! I need to see who they are going to vote for and exploit their weaknesses. The worst case is Haley is eliminated and I go to the finale against Cody. Emma and Sarah? They basically share a brain. Which is surprising, since I can't find one between them. OOHH am I being rude? I'm SOO sorry Emma and Sarah! I can't help but tell the truth. heh heh. Haley will get me to the finale, and then, good bye Haley!

Courtney: Hey Haley, did that camera in the bathroom belong to you?

Haley: What? What camera?

Courtney: Don't play dumb with me. Where is it?

Haley: Fine, it belonged to me. I guess you want to see whats on it?

Courtney nods and Haley gets out a flash drive.

Courtney: This explains a lot. Can I keep it?

Haley shrugs

Haley (Confessional): *Holds up flash drive labeled 'duplicate'* I gave her this one. I edited some out of this one. Especially the part where I threw Courtney under the bus

Cody, Sarah, and Emma are discussing votes under a tree

Cody: If Haley AND Courtney lose, who do we vote off?

Sarah: I guess Haley. She IS kinda carrying Courtney.

Emma: I agree. But what about if we lose?

Cody: Then it's all up to fate I guess.

Emma/Sarah: Agreed.

All: Hears to the alliance!

Confessionals start here

Sarah: Cody thinks he can win?

Emma: He's the only one not even SUGGESTED for the finale

Cody: Well, I'm basically guaranteed a spot in the finale with Emma and Sarah. I trust them. I really do! But if worst comes to worst, I'd rather vote off Emma. Sarah and I are friends! Plus, Emma is more of a copy then a real person.

Sarah: *sigh* I feel bad for Cody. He's the biggest threat in the alliance. His um.. 'manly charms' are nothing more than pranks. I wish I could see inside his head!

Emma: If our alliance fails, I consider Cody GONE. He's a threat, right up to his eyebrows. Which isn't actually very high... But still!

Confessionals end here

Chris: Good morning competitors! You soon be mourning over this challenge! Bad puns aside, meet me at the campfire pit. NOW!

5 minutes later..

Courtney: That was like a kilometer! *pants*

Chris: Actually, it was 2.

*Haley collapses*

Emma: Do you know how HOT it is?

Chris: I do. Which is why I brought you all solar powered fans!

Cody (Confessional): Chris being NICE?! WHY?!

Chris: Your task is to watch a movie!

Sarah: What movie?

Chris: Oh, it's a very SPECIAL movie.

Haley (Confessional): What.. is Chris... planning.. *collapses again*

Chris: Also joining us are our previous contestants! You may remember them. And they are pretty on edge. DON'T aggravate them.

Courtney: What exactly is the challenge?

Chris: To watch a movie! The one with the least facial damage wins!

Haley (Confessional): The least facial dama- *gasps* oh no! The ORIGINAL flash drive! I'm done for! WHY CHRIS?! WHY?!

Sarah: What movie are we watching?

Chris: A movie I made with the camera Haley installed in the confession can. And some of the confessionals from earlier.

Sarah (Confessional): Oh no. Cody's gonna kill us!

Cody (Confessional): Aside from dissing Sierra, I feel pretty good about this. Yay! Invincibility, here I come!

Chris: Let's begin with this morning's confessionals, shall we?

Sarah (On tape): I feel bad for Cody his manly charms are nothing more than pranks!

Emma (On tape): He's the only one not even SUGGESTED for the finale-

Haley (On tape): I edited the parts when I left Courtney under the bus-

Cody (On tape): rather vote off Emma-

Emma (On tape): Haley is kinda carrying Courtney-

Chris shuts it off

Chris: Let's let that sink in.

Courtney: YOU DID WHAT?!

Cody: UNBELIEVABLE!

Courtney: She's CARRYING ME?!

Sarah: And you had a CAMERA in the confession can?! That's just-

Cast breaks out into chaos

Chris: heh heh... *Wipes tear from eye* I love my job. But they don't!

Chris: Quiet! Lets continue. Here are my favorite moment for Sierra:

Cody (On tape): Worst thing she'll do is call a 'family meeting'

Sierra: WHAT?!

Chris: And Bridgette,

Haley (On tape): Bridgette kissed Duncan, and it was totally on purpose! Bye Geoff!

Bridgette/Geoff/Duncan: WHAT?!

Haley: uh.. heh heh.. just uh.. playing the game..

Chris: Well, this could go on for a while, but the eliminated section will be deciding who wins invincibility tonight!

Haley (Confessional): Well, thats the ned of my run.

Heather: We've chosen Cody and Courtney for invincibility.

Chris: ooh! One of the old cast members is going home! Tension-y! My favorite!

Confessionals start here

Haley: I only have one option I can't let Courtney eliminate me. But she's invincible! ARGH!

Cody: I now know what Emma and Sarah think! So good bye Emma! Forget Haley! That was in the alliance you left in the dust!

Courtney: I know I should vote for Haley..

Sarah: I'm going to vote Emma. I know I shouldn't but, it only makes sense. She'll only drag me down otherwise.

Confessionals end here

Chris: Who wants a chocolate bar? I'm sure all of you do, but only 4 will get one. Courtney, Cody, you will get the first two, obviously.

Cody and Courtney clink chocolate bars and laugh

Chris: The next chocolate bar is for Sarah. This last piece of chocolate is for..

Emma: Could you please give it to me?

Chris: I WOULD, but your eliminated. Haley gets the marshmallow.

Emma: WHAT?!

Chris: I know, I know, shocker. Your ride awaits. Well, only 4 more campers to torture! Who will win the million? C.I.T. Courtney, Popular Cody, Evil Haley, or Heart-broken Sarah? Find out soon on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!


	17. The Final Frontier! (Finale Part One)

**I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except my own**

Chris: Last time on Total Drama Golden, we had a movie day. One that was so bad the former cast members freaked out and attacked the remaining 5. heh heh... today, we visit the finale! Thats right! 4 campers go in, only one will come out! Who will win? Will it be grief-stricken Sarah? The cool as ice Cody, the anime freak Haley, or the CIT Courtney? Find out here on the finale of TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

Haley (Confessional): Ah yes, the finale. I may not have a camera in here, but I know exactly what they are thinking. Courtney is raging over me betraying and playing her, Sarah is crazy because Emma is gone, and Cody is well.. Cody.. I'm expecting him to hit on us eventually.

Courtney (Confessional): Well, I'm now in the final four! Haley betrayed me, but she took me all the way here. Now, I'll make her pay for what she did! I guess Cody and Sarah and I will team up and boot her off!

Cody (Confessional): huh.. I feel bad for Emma. In thinking about it, I should have voted Haley, since Sarah and I are in a kinda sorta alliance. She was her best friend though!

Sarah (Confessional): I don't care what it takes! With Emma out of the game, I have NOTHING to lose! I'll destroy Haley, Courtney, AND Cody! I should probably have Cody in the final 2, but depending on what the challenge is, I won't be able to save him.

Chris: Welcome to the finale my top 4! The finale is a triathlon!

Sarah (Confessional): Nope.

Chris: At every mile stone, you will start a different challenge. From here to the first milestone, the challenge is biking. With minor explosives, pitfall traps, bears, and a couple more... surprises.

Haley: Surprises?

Chris: You won't know about them unless you run into them.

Cody (Confessional): Uh.. I'm not that athletic.. so I may not survive this one.

Courtney (Confessional): If this goes the way I think it will, Cody and Haley are done for. And I don't mind facing Sarah in any physical challenge, insane or otherwise.

Chris: This is a NON-STOP race. Once you reach a milestone, you will keep moving. No matter what. Now, you can do whatever you want along the trail. Set traps, sleep, rest, whatever. Also, use these

Chris throws cast phones

Cody: Phones...?

Chris: Yup! McLean brand phones. Also you'll be wearing these handy packs! They only weigh 45 pounds.

Cody collapses

Courtney: You're going to ned to get up if you want to win.

Cody: *weakly* Just leave me here to die

Haley: Hey, whatever floats your boat.

Chris: Those packs are not required, but they are recommended.

Courtney tries to open the pack and gets zapped

Courtney: Ow!

Chris: Yeah, they will shock you if you try to open them. Ditch them, and you'll pay the price. Also, the phones are programmed so that if you try to add more contacts-

Courtney is zapped again

Chris: -they'll zap you. You can text, call, FaceTime, even play a game on those. good luck, and see you at the finish line.

Courtney: I think he means milestone. How are we going to get our bikes?

Cody: There they are!

Cody (Confessional): Yeah, I ditched my pack. I only came to be friends with Gwen, but... now that she's gone, I don't have a purpose. I'm still going to try though!

Courtney (Confessional): Just between you and me, I haven't seen Chef all season! Why is he hiding?

Chef breaks through the ceiling

Chef: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME GIRL?

Courtney: AH! WHAT THE- *beep* WHERE DID YOU-

Haley: *Looks up* Not even going to ask

Sarah: Yikes...

Cody: I almost feel bad for Courtney. You know.. Almost. *winks*

Sarah speeds down a hill with Courtney right beside her

Courtney: I'm not losing this time!

Sarah: You think I would?

Sarah puts her foot on Courtney's brake, sending her flying onto the milestone

Courtney: Ooh... that little... *passes out*

Chris: Courtney wins in the first milestone! But.. uh.. it came with a price... medic? Medic? MEDIC!

Sarah lands neatly on the milestone

Chris holds up a sign with a 10 on it

Chris: Full points! Well done! For your next challenge, swimming!

Courtney: I.. C..i... t... not...

Chris stomps on Courtney

Sarah: Isn't that illegal?

Chris: You lose track of all the rules after a while.

Sarah: uh huh...

Chris: Get going! And put your clothes in this basket so I can get them to you.. or Chef will.

Chef: I've been on vacation for a while now. After Stalker Girl blew up the plane, I got my insurance money back. I went back to London and toured the place. You know, once you get past the fancy accents

Haley is riding down a hill, when Noah passes her

Haley: NOAH?!

Noah: *slows down* Yeah, hi cheater.

Haley: Yeah, sure. What are you doing here?

Noah: You know how Chris never told us where we went? Even when he was talking to the cameras? Yeah. He sent us here.

Haley: How often?

Noah: EVERY.

Duncan (Passing by): *beep*

Noah: -ing day.

Haley: Really? How long?

Noah: Until we can complete the entire thing in 5 hours. He keeps us up ALL. NIGHT. LONG.

*Haley runs over Chris*

Chris: OH MY- ugh. HALEY! Either way. As the third person to cross the finish line, you are safe from elimination. Cody?

Cody crosses the milestone

Chris: Sorry man, but you're out of the game. Start biking the course. Haley, you can start swimming, but Sarah and Courtney have a 5 minute lead on you. Good luck!

Haley: Oh, boy.

Chris: 17 down, 3 to go! Who will win the grand prize of one million dollars? Find out here on Total Drama Golden!


	18. (New season) Total Drama Roster

**Cast List!**

 **That's right! I'm just going to openly say it! There will be a sequel to Total Drama Golden. For those of you who liked TDG, I hope this excites you. For those who didn't, well, a lot is going to change next season. I appreciate all comments, offensive or not, and welcome your opinion.**

 **Without further ado, the cast list of the next Total Drama season!**

 **Haley**

 **Aaron**

 **Sarah**

 **? (New character)**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Noah**

 **Courtney**

 **Lightning**

 **DJ**

 **Emma (Not the Race)**

 **Jo**

 **Brick**

 **Blaineley (Why not?)**

 **Bridgette**

 **Scarlett**

 **Cody**

 **Sky**

 **Scott**

 **Beth**

 **Topher**

 **And our host is Chris of course. Also, this WILL take place after TDPI, which is why Shawn, Sky and Topher are on the list. I hope to see you guys in the next season (after this one is over) on TOTAL! DRAMA! DIAMOND!**


	19. The Final Frontier! (Finale Part Two)

****Yes the finale has been spilt up into parts. Expect the final part to be tomorrow****

 _I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except for my own_

Chris: Welcome back to the Total Drama Golden finale! Last time, we began the triathlon. In the first milestone, Cody was the last to arrive, ending him in 4th place. Also, Haley discovered the truth about where I'm sending the former contestants, and Chef even returned! *Flashes back to Courtney and Chef*

 _Chef: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME GIRL?!_

 _Courtney: AH! WHAT THE- *beep* WHERE DID YOU-_

Chris: Ha ha! I loved that! Who will win the battle for a million dollars?! Will it be Courtney, the Crazy C.I.T? Haley, the evil anime watching freak? Or will it be Sarah, the best friend without a friend? Find out here, on TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

Chris: Keep it moving people!

Sarah: We've been swimming for half an hour straight! What do you expect?! We're exhausted!

Haley: Yeah, will you EVER give us a break?!

Chris: Nope! Plus, Courtney is still knocked out on the beach

Sarah: Shouldn't it be a fair race?

Haley passes Sarah

Haley: What do you think?!

Courtney: W-what happened...?

Chris: Hi! You're in a race!

Courtney: WHAT?!

Chris: You're losing! Get moving!

Courtney: AH! CHRIS!

Chris: Surprise!

Courtney: NO!

Courtney swims with all he might

3 helicopters fly by

Chris: Here are your teams! Made up of former contestants.

Bridgette: Go Sarah!

Geoff: no, go Haley!

Heather: That's the spirt!

Lindsay: Yeah! Go Haley! Ha ha!

Beth: You should be rooting for Sarah!

Noah: Well, what about Courtney?

Harold: Yeah, I think she's going to win! She's rocketing toward the finish line!

LeShawna: Well, I'm on Team Sarah.

Noah: But you're IN the Team Courtney plane

LeShawna (Confessional): I went onto Team Courtney because Chris needed one person per team. Even Team Haley had a couple people. When I joined Team Courtney, these 2 drooling people came with me.

Heather (Confessional): I obviously joined Team Haley. And I got Lindsay eating out of my hand again.

Lindsay (Confessional): Heather said she'll take me to the finals next season! YAY!

Heather (Confessional): Next season we won't even be the cast! Lindsay's a major sheep! Baa! *Alejandro walks in*

Alejandro: Hi

Heather: What the heck?! AHHHHH!

Alejandro (Different Confessional): Chris lets me out of that stupid robot suit 5 minutes a day. And after this season, he won't even let me out. SERIOUS LAWSUIT ACTION MAN.

Sarah climbs up onto a dock

Sarah (Yelling): Why are they here?!

Chris: Oh, don't worry!

Guns appear of out of the planes

Haley: Are those MACHINE GUNS?!

Chris: No. Not machine guns! That's be too easy. They are shark machine guns!

Courtney: Sharks?

Courtney (Confessional): Chris may not have remembered I beat up 3 sharks in a row! It's in the bag!

Chris: Teams, you may fire when ready!

Courtney and Haley pass Sarah while she's on the dock

Sarah: Hey!

Cody: SARAH! NO!

Sierra: I'm sorry, WHAT?!

Cody (Confessional): I finally found a place where Sierra can't get me… No wonder Chris needs a new cast.

Bridgette (Confessional): Does Cody like Sarah? *Duncan walks in*

Duncan: No, but you like me.

Bridgette: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

Alejandro: She says that a lot amigo.

Duncan: Good to know.

Duncan and Alejandro fist bump

Alejandro (Different Confessional): Just trying to make the best of my time before Chris-

Chris: OH ALEJANDRO!

Alejandro: Oh- *Bleep* uh.. Hide me!

Heather: Go Team Haley!

*Robot comes up to Heather*

Heather: AH!

*Heather shoots at Courtney on accident*

Courtney: AHHHH! OH NOOOOOO

*Shark eats Courtney*

Sarah: OH MY GOSH!

*Sarah punches Shark who spits Courtney all the way onto the shore right as Haley crosses the milestone*

Chris: Courtney and Haley move onto the final finale!

Team Sarah: WHAT?

Geoff: Sarah should have won! She got Courtney out of the shark!

Duncan: Yeah! Normally I don't side with the good guys, but Sarah should go on!

Chris: Too bad. So sad. Courtney is in the finale. DEAL WITH IT.

*Intern walks up to Chris and whispers something*

Chris: Never mind! Courtney is too injured to continue. Sarah and Haley will be our final two!

Team Sarah and Haley: Yes!

Chris: Team Courtney will transfer to Team Haley.

Sierra (Confessional): Team Hal-.. ney? Someone should ship that!

Aaron (Confessional): Shipping people? Thats her job!

Chris: It's Team Sarah VS. Team Halney! Who will claim victory? Find out whose going to win the million dollars? Find out next time on the final episode on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!


	20. The Final Frontier! (Finale Part Three)

**This is it! This is the final episode of the finale! I hope you enjoy or have enjoyed this series and leave a comment if you feel that I could have done something different or better. I hope every reader enjoys this final episode of TDG.**

 ****I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters except my own****

Chris: Welcome to the final episode Total Drama Golden! Last time, we had shark machine guns and we even managed to get one of them to eat Courtney! Even when Courtney crossed the finish line, she was too injured to continue, making Haley and Sarah the final 2! Who will win this fat stack of cash? Find out right here on TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!

**Theme Song**

Haley (Confessional): YES! I made it all the way to the finale! Not that I didn't expect I would make it here. I'd prefer to face Sarah anyway. Courtney is too powerful for my anime knowledge to handle. Or maybe it'll be an even match. I dunno...

Sarah (Confessional): I am READY to absolutely DESTROY Haley for kicking off Emma! I know she's behind that! Haley, get ready.

Chris: Hi gang!

*Cast walks out of helicopters with the robot*

Chris: Let's say hello to Team Halney!

 **Confessionals start here**

Courtney: I didn't WANT to join Team Haley. But I'm not going to be some of the gigantic Team Sarah. Their bound to collapse…. eventually.

Lindsay: I didn't want to join Team Haley, but Heather told me she would take me to the finale! _Beth walks in_

Beth: You won't be IN the next season!

Heather: Haley's the only one that's been playing the game. Sarah's just gotten lucky because she had no votes against her. And her obsession with Emma is.. so unnatural to say the least.

LeShawna: I was part of Team Courtney not Team Haley. Why am I HERE? _Harold and Noah walk in_

Harold: Because we are your friends m'lady!

Noah: Speak for yourself dimwit.

Harold: Well, I do! Wait…

Noah: No, no, keep talking. I'm sure it gets better when you do it more.

 **Confessionals end here**

Chris: Lets see Team Sarah!

Haley: Uh.. Chris, we'd like to get on with the finale.

Chris: up, up, up! I'm trying to waste time to build up some nail-biting tension!

Haley: UGH.

Sarah: Ha! Take that Haley!

Haley (Confessional): WHEN I win, I'll buy every anime in the world AND be the emperor of anime… and possibly Japan and start World War 3 if I have enough money. WAIT! I didn't mean the last part! Ha ha! It was a joke!

Sarah (Confessional): If I win the million dollars, I'll put Haley in jail, then build a reserve for all Pandas. Red pandas, giant pandas, even the panda on my shirt! I'll put them all in China. And maybe not put Haley in jail. I'll only do that if I have enough money.

Chris: You're teams will be playing a MAJOR role in the finale!

Haley: I thought we were finishing the triathlon!

Chris: Nope! Its was a duothon.

Sarah (Confessional): Duothon? Maraduo? Whats the word for that..?

Chris: Uh.. I'm trying to find it in the thesaurus...

Justin: Books are for the unattractive. _Looks in mirror and winks_

 _Chris throughs the book at Justin and breaks the mirror_

Justin: Oh come on! Thats 7 years of bad luck!

Chris: I have 2 words for you. Big. Whoop.

Duncan: YEAH! Suck it Justin!

Justin (Confessional): Why do people hate me?! All I did was fool around with people in TDA… uh.. I blew my own argument out of the ring. SIGH. Idiot Justin.

Chris: Alright! It's time to vote guys!

Haley: WAIT. They're voting on the winner?!

Chris: Yep!

Sarah: YES!

Chris: Nope!

Haley/Sarah: What?

Chris: The final leg of this triathlon is a 5 mile run to the finish line! The winner of the vote will get a 5 minute head start

Haley (Confessional): ARGH! I may have some votes, but I'm pretty sure Sarah's going to win the vote! UGH! I HATE THIS! _Chris appears_

Chris: Oh, good, I'm doing my job! More bonus money for me!

Haley: What the heck are you talking about?

Chris: Well, every complaint I get, I get $100 extra big ones!

Haley: That is the most screwed up- idiotic- … oddly clever thing I've ever heard of..

Chris: I call it the Camper Complain Clause!

Haley: I hate you so much.

 _Chris pats Haley on the head_

Chris: That's right. Embrace the Dark Side.

 **Confessional ends here**

Chris: Well, let's go. Lets vote!

 **Confessionals start here**

LeShawna: It's kinda obvious.

Harold: Whoever m'lady voted for. Haley.

Justin: I really hate Sarah's team

Gwen: I have to say, Haley played well. I'm impressed

Heather/ Lindsay: Haley. Definitely.

Noah: I can't believe I'm saying this, but Haley.

 **Confessionals end here**

Chris: Well, the winner is Sarah! 5 minute advantage to her. Good luck!

**Votes are as follows: Sarah: 13 Haley: 7**

Chris: The final challenge of TDG begins now! Remember the rules- oh wait. There are none!

 _Sarah takes off_

Haley: Well, I have enough time for th- _Second shot goes off_ guess not.

Aaron ( _To Beth)_ : Who do you think will win?

Beth: I don't know, but looks like we get a plane ride.

Heather: I call driver for Team Haley!

Aaron: Alright then! I'll drive for Team Sarah.

 _Both take off_

Aaron: Wow! Check out these GPSs! _Throws GPSs back to Team Sarah_

Owen: Wow! Sarah's in the lead! ..wait.. Why is Haley going so fast?!

Beth: Yeah! She's going way too fast! How can she go that fast?!

Courtney _(To Team Haley)_ : Well, Haley's sure to win!

Haley: Thanks for giving me a ride!

Haley (Confessional): I paraphrase Chris as saying 'no rules'. If I can't win fairly, and there are no rules, who cares? Plus $1,000,000 for me!

Sarah: Whoof. Well I haven't seen Haley, so I think I can take- _Sees Haley in helicopter_ -oh my! _Throws rock which hits Haley, knocking her out of the plane_

Haley _(While falling)_ : NOOOOOO!

 _Haley falls from sky Sarah runs toward finish line Haley uses parachute and starts landing while Sarah runs toward finish line_

Lindsay: OH MY-

Beth: It looks like it's going to be a tie!

Heather (Confessional): As she was falling I could see who was the winner. I felt like saying 'HOLY-

Robot (Confessional): ~beep~

Aaron (Confessional): And then she passed the finish line

 **AMERICAS/ EUROPE ENDING**

 _Sarah trips and slides across the finish line_

Lindsay: SHE DID IT!

Courtney: WHAT?!

Heather: HOW?

Chris: Even though Haley probably deserved it more, SARAH has won TOTAL DRAMA GOLDEN! Thats right! You're looking at the newest millionaire!

Haley: NO! I did everything right! My schemes! EVERYTHING! Was it for naught?! WILL I EVER WATCH ANIME AGAIN?!

Sarah: Ha ha! Of course not! I'll be giving you 25% of the million dollars!

Haley: w..what? How.. why…?

Sarah: Like Chris said, you deserve it! Also, the another 25% will be enough to divide up between everyone!

Chris: WHAT?! Wheres the hate? Wheres the punching?! Where's the crying?!

 **ASIA/ AFRICA/ AUSTRALIA/ ANTARCTICA (?) ENDING**

 _Haley lands on the finish line_

Heather: Haley did it! She won! _Robot slides up to her_ AH! Get away you creep!

Robot (Confessional): ~Sad Bleep~

Haley: Yes! I did it! I won the million dollars! I've won the game! I AM THE SOLE SURVIVOR!

Chris: uh.. wrong show. But yes! You won!

 _Sarah collapses on the ground_

Sarah: I was so close. Oh well, you deserve it.

Haley: What? Just like that? Well, alright. Might as well get this over with. HA HA! You lost! I won! Ha ha ha ha ha!

Sarah: Is that really how you feel?

Haley: No. Sorry. Peer pressure. I suppose you deserve some of this. There's too much just to buy animes. Here you go. $250,000. I guess… friends?

 **BOTH ENDINGS**

Chris: Well, this is the end. I thank each and everyone of you for joining us HERE! On **TOTAL! DRAMA! GOLDEN!**

 ****Thank you so much for reading this FanFiction. I would personally thank each and everyone of you who has followed me throughout my first FanFiction. Please, leave you concerns, comments, or questions for me, so I can see what I can fix next season.****


End file.
